Pokemon Sinnoh League Journey Part 1
by Eevee101
Summary: From Sandgem Town, a young girl named Aurora, sets out on a journey to travel around the Sinnoh region to enter the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival, while traveling with friends, making rivals and enemies. But as she journeys on, Aurora discovers a great power that no one, that not even herself knows about later on...? What will occur for her as she travels on...?


Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not me with some exceptions. Only this story is mine, nothing else. Please read and review. I don't own Pokémon.

Sinnoh Region (Location: Sandgem Town)

One morning, in Sandgem Town of the Sinnoh region, there was a safe, beautiful house where a girl and her mother lived in. In said house, on the second floor, down the hall, the second door on the right, a sleepy ten-year old girl groans as her youthful hand reached over to her loudly ringing Shinx figure alarm clock.

Turning it off, the pale-green blankets were groggily pushed aside as she slouched upright and yawned. She hesitantly got out of bed, afraid of tripping on something even though she knew her floor was spotless.

Casement windows the colour of pink diamonds suddenly opened and gifted the image of a pajama-wearing girl helmed with flyaway violet silver hair.

Her crimson red eyes opened to gaze at the astonishingly magnificent morning sky and with a charmful breath of heart-throbbing air, her petite mouth curved a boomerang smile... A smile of an adventurous childhood, boundless excitement, and unstoppable determination.

From her optimistic closet, she donned a light purple dress with a white-collar, her gray top underneath. She wore a long blue vest with large pockets and gifted her bosom with a blue ribbon on her chest. Finally she put on her dark gray stockings and brown boots.

After quickly brushing her hair straight, she put it in a cute ponytail. For the finishing touch to her hair she added a pink cherry blossom hair clip and quickly dashed off, though maintaining an appropriate silence, downstairs and found her mother making breakfast.

"Good morning, Aurora!" Kara hummed as she'd begun finishing up from the food, almost whimsically surprised to see her daughter up already. "Nice to see you up early."

"Today's the special day, so I thought I ought to pick up the pace like you always told me to," Aurora chirped as she took a seat in front of her plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a small glass of orange juice.

"So…" Kara served herself a plate so she could sit with her daughter. "Do you know what Pokémon you want from the Professor?"

"Not yet," Aurora tried to speak respectfully as she wolfed down her food. "All three of them are so adorable, I'm sure any of them would make the best partner ever!"

"I agree, sweetie," Kara encouraged her daughter's dreams, yet cautioned her like all mothers should. "You have to choose between becoming a Trainer or Coordinator in order to go on a Pokémon journey." Kara glanced down at her wrist to observe the time. "And speaking of journeys, you might want to get going to the Professor's lab before all the Pokémon are gone."

"I know, Mom," Aurora quickly got up from her seat.

"Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Your juice?"

The little one quickly came back and nearly drowned herself before slamming the glass down. No more than five minutes later, both of the girls were outside on the porch.

"It's a wonderful day to start a journey. Do you have everything packed?"

"Sure do, Mom," Aurora said as she grabbed her pink bag from her mother, ready to start already.

"Do you two know how to get there?" Kara double-checked her daughter's memories as she stood on the porch with her Delcatty.

"Don't worry, I got my postcards." Aurora dug out of her bag and held up various postcards with the map of Sandgem Town on the back and the pictures of three starter Pokémon on the front.

"Now, I want you to know to do your best and take care of yourself." Kara smiled.

"Don't worry, I will," Aurora said as she took off running towards the Professor's lab.

"Aurora!" Kara called out. She held her arms out and Aurora ran straight back into them for a great, family embrace. "I love you."

Kara sighed as her daughter disappeared in the horizon, "Anytime that she said 'don't worry,' it worries me sometimes."

Delcatty nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, at the research lab, the three starter Pokémon were having their breakfast from the Pokémon food. Piplup was eating fast as it can so it could get ready for its new trainer!

Chimchar consumed his food just a little slower than Piplup, but he was going to be second by a pin.

As for Turtwig, the Grass Type was eating the slowest than the others as it seemed to be in no hurry to finish his meal.

Once the Penguin Pokémon was done with his meal, he noticed the two assistants weren't looking, but in fact, adoring a different Pokémon altogether. Taking advantage of the pack of supervision, he used the opportunity to swipe the rest of Chimchar's Pokémon food, leaving the Fire Type shocked and upset.

Beholding the rage of a jungle in flames, the Fire Pokémon began to attack Piplup with Ember; however, Piplup use Bubblebeam to Counteract.

Immediately, everyone's attention was drawn to the battle.

"Chimchar! Piplup! Cut that out!" One of the assistants as shouted to no avail as Piplup assailed with Bubblebeam relentlessly. Chimchar managed to dodge every one of them by letting the machines and other areas take the hit. He swung around angry, trying to get close to it, but it's attacks were too much for him to safely avoid at melee range. The two Pokémon continued the fight as the assistant's yells were like a spider's cry 'neath the rocks of Pompeii. Chimchar escaped through an open window after seeing how futile his attempts were to pain his rival, but he was fearlessly pursued by Piplup.

Meanwhile

Aurora was only thirty minutes into her walk when she spotted Professor Rowan standing in the middle of the road. Along with him was a boy seeming about her age. He had dirty blonde and as she drew closer, she could see his sky blue eyes. For clothes, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a gray vest.

Professor Rowan? I wonder what he's doing and who is that boy? Aurora thought to herself as she walk towards them. "Um, excuse me, Professor Rowan? "

"Yes! May I inquire who are you… if I may delightfully ask so?"

"I'm Aurora, Professor."

"Ah yes! You must be coming for your starter Pokémon Why don't you follow me back to my lab and I'll get you two started?"

"Okay," the two trainers spoke in unison. The boy looked at violet silver hair girl confusedly before following the Professor.

"The name is Alexand'r but everyone calls me Alex. I'm from Snowpoint City."

"Do you have an idea which starter Pokémon you are going to choose?"

"Not really," Alex sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Aurora smiled, "If it makes you feel better, I haven't chosen one either."

This caused the Snowpoint City boy to perk up, "At least I'm not the only one."

A Short While Later…

They finally arrived at the Professor's lab: a large building towering over her miniscule figure, though it could be more accurately described as long rather than tall, and a sign stood next to the door reading, 'Rowan Research Facility.'

They went inside to see the two lab assistants immediately apologizing to the Professor as Turtwig continued eating without knowing what just happened.

"We'll go out and search for the missing Pokémon." Alex offered.

"Are you two sure?" Professor Rowan asked.

"It might help us figure out which one we'll choose if we try to bond with them." Aurora chimed in.

"Very well, good luck to you both." Professor Rowan said.

Aurora and Alex went to the forest behind the Lab to search for the missing Pokémon.

"That professor seem like a really nice guy," Alex made small talk.

"More nicer than I thought, " Aurora admitted when they heard a loud crash.

The two new Trainers started running to the trees and spotted Piplup using Bubblebeam on Chimchar, who kept dodging the attack by climbing to the next tree.

"Please stop that, Piplup!" Aurora ordered politely, but Piplup turned and attacked with another Bubblebeam. The two Trainers jumped safely out of harm's way.

"Not cool, Piplup!" Alex started getting up with an angry look smeared on his face. Chimchar and Piplup started running deeper into the forest.

"Hey! You two wait up!" Aurora yelped.

Alex and Aurora chased deeper into the forest, but lost sight of the two Pokémon.

"Chimchar! Piplup! Where are you guys?" Alex called out.

The two Trainers heard a familiar cry and they rushed to the source. There they saw Piplup and Chimchar trapped in a massive spiderweb with an Eevee and other wild Pokémon.

"Oh no, look at them!" Aurora gasped.

"Hang on, you guys! We're going to get you out this." Alex pleaded.

Just then, an angry Bug-Poison Type Pokémon: Ariados appeared then attacked them with a Sludge Bomb as a warning shot.

"Ariados! Let them go!" Alex yelled.

But Ariados only attacked again with another Sludge Bomb, this time at Aurora. The girl dived out of the way, dodging all the incoming Sludge Bombs! She had to keep moving until she could come up with a plan in her head as went in front of the web.

The Ariados fired a mud attack and the girl jumped out of the way as the web got destroyed, freeing the Pokémon.

Piplup went on Alex's arms and the wild Eevee and Chimchar jumped to Aurora's.

"Don't worry, You guys are safe now," Alex reassured.

"Piplup." Piplup said with a few tears in it's eyes.

"Sorry, you guys got scared." Aurora said as both Chimchar and Eevee who rubbed their face on Aurora's chest.

"Well at least we're out of danger," Alex began to walk with Aurora, but suddenly, both Trainers accidentally slid down a hill and landed in a pile of bushes, luckily none of them got hurt.

"Me and my big mouth!" Alex said as he and Aurora stood up and walked away their bushes, while holding their Pokémons.

"By the way Piplup, the name Alex," he introduced himself. "I'm a brand-new trainer! You wanna be my Pokémon?"

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily while flapping its slippers.

"I'm Aurora. I'm also a new trainer, too! Are you two okay?"

"Eevee," the wild evolution Pokémon said with the smile.

"Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar replied happily.

Just then, a large web filled with Ariados appeared.

"Hurry, Let's get out here!" Alex said as start running still carrying the Penguin Pokémon in his arms, while Aurora finally not far behind as Chimchar and Eevee clung onto her.

"Why are they so mad" Alex asked.

"I think it's because we destroyed their nest," Aurora said nervously.

The wild Ariados started firing poison stings at them.

"Alright, that's it. Piplup use Bubblebeam on the web!" Alex ordered.

Aurora looked at both Chimchar, Eevee. "Can you two please help Piplup?"

Eevee and Chimchar nodded.

"Okay then. Um, Chimchar use Ember on Ariados."

The wild Eevee formed multiple of stars from its tail causing the wild spiders to collapse with swirls in their eyes.

"Whoa, Eevee used Swift" Aurora awed.

"That was awesome! Wow! Our first Pokémon battle!" Alex cheered as he jumped up and down in bustling excitement.

Aurora nodded her head in agreement. That's when she noticed in the evolution Pokémon was no longer with them. "Huh? Where did Eevee go?"

"Maybe she went home. Speaking of which, we should head back to the Professor's lab. "

The two Trainers started walking with Piplup on top of Alex head and Aurora holding Chimchar in her arms. They arrived speedily to Lake Verity, which was quiet and peaceful especially compared to the ordeal they had just encountered.

"So, this is Lake Verity. It's pretty nice here. What do you think Aurora?"

"To be honest this is the first time I've been here," Aurora said as she look up in the sky and saw Staraptor."

"I think that's Professor Rowan Staraptor and I think he was asked to follow him. Let's go," Alex said as he started running.

Aurora Was about to do the same until a big, but soft breeze of wind appeared and they heard a sound coming from the water. She spotted an invisible figure, then it disappeared and the wind stopped.

Aurora stood there are speechless Until Alex tell her to hurry up.

I wonder what was? Was it a pokémon? Aurora Thought to herself as she run to her friend.

Afterwards in the Lab…

Once the two trainers return to the Lab Aurora told Professor Rowan what she saw.

Hmm..."Professor Rowan said. "There has been stories about a legendary pokémon living in Lake Verity for a long time now that might've been the pokémon you saw Aurora. That makes you the second person who saw it.

Second person?

Rowan nodded, About a week ago a girl Who by the name of Dawn from Twinleaf town Saw the same legendary Pokémon as you did. I have to wonder is it just a coincidence that they both saw it or is it some kind of connection. He thought to himself.

Wow Aurora, It's only your first day as a trainer and you already seen a legendary pokémon. Man I wish I had seen it Said Alex.

Aurora just Smile.

Now it's time for you two to pick your starter pokemons."Professor Rowan said.

One of the assistants arrived with a tray that held Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig as another assistant handed them each a Pokédex, Aurora's was silver and Alex's was light orange and five pokéball to start with.

These are the three available to first time trainers in the Sinnoh region." Professor Rowan explained as both Aurora and Alex looked at the starter pokémon.

The first was a Grass Type named Turtwig, who was also known as the Tiny Leaf Pokémon.

The second was a Fire Type name Chimchar, who was also known as the Chimp Pokémon.

And last, but not least, was a Water Type named Piplup, who was also known as the Penguin Pokémon. so do you two to know which pokémon you both want?"

Aurora why Don't you choose first asked Alex.

Are you sure?. Alex nodded.

Okay then, I choose Chimchar Aurora replied as she smiled. I Have a feeling will make a great team.

Chim Chimchar. Chimchar said as she Jump into her new trainer arms.

Very well."Professor Rowan said and looked at Alex. Now your turn.

I'll take Piplup Alex said as he pick up the little blue penguin, for now on Piplup You and I are buddies.

Piplup Piplup. Piplup said as smile.

Good." Rowan said as he handed the two girls each a pokéball. "Here are their pokéballs."

Thanks Professor said Alex.

Thank you very much Professor said Aurora.

With that note they both activated their pokéballs. Chimchar and Piplup went inside it.

By the way if anything happens or if you need something just call me Professor Rowan said.

The two trainers nodded, Good luck."Rowan and his assistants said as they waved farewell to them.

So Aurora Where are you planning on going to first? Alex asked.

I'm heading to Jubilife City.

Hey, I'm heading there as well. Why don't we travel together plus the more people the merrier said Alex With a big grin.

Aurora Smiled, I like that idea. 

With excitement Aurora and Alex set off on their journey happily wondering what adventures await for them in their Pokémon World as do we..."

To be Continue…

 **Aurora's Team:**

 **Chimchar (female) : ( Scratch, Ember, Leer, Flamewheel)**


End file.
